A Wolf by the Ears
by OoDarkDragonoO
Summary: A devastating accident leaves Chibodee to raise his 3-year-old daughter by himself. 10 years later, misfortune befalls her and she becomes part wolf. How will she cope with this change? **DISCONTINUED**
1. Prologue Part I: Hit and Run

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: A Wolf By the Ears  
  
Prologue Part I- Hit and Run  
  
===  
  
DarkDragon: URGH!! I can't seem to stop thinkin' of ideas for friggin' stories! Don't worry, I still remember the other ones I'm working on, and that's why I'm so angry. I got this idea from reading and watching too much Inuyasha. Yup. Just wait. Just you wait.  
  
Chibodee: Yah. She's not planning anything good, are yeh?  
  
DarkDragon: Nope, not yet. Remember, I pride myself in angsty stories.  
  
Chibodee: Greeeaaat.  
  
===  
  
Shirley left the house in her husband's capable hands. She took one last look before strolling off. She wasn't worried so much about the mansion- like house her husband, Chibodee Crocket, had been granted after the 13th Gundam Fight Tournament. No, she knew he could handle that. She was more worried about her 3-year-old daughter, Nicole. Pushing troubling thoughts out of her head, Shirley walked down the street and debated weather or not to take her car. Then, deciding that she needed the exercise, she continued down the street to shop.  
  
***  
  
Shirley walked down the same street, arms full of shopping bags. Now she regretted not taking her car. She was crossing the street when the light turned red. Cars started to zoom across the street parallel to her, and turning at the far corner. She was keeping her eyes on the road, her bags and the cars on the street when it happened.  
  
People shouted and waved their fists as he drove by. He was drunk, and nobody knew who "he" was. He saw the red light, but by the time his alcohol-numbed brain processed that he was supposed to hit the "stop" pedal, and by the time his foot began to press down that pedal, it was too late.  
  
WHAM! He ran into Shirley.  
  
Shirley didn't see the car coming until it was too late. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was saying 'Run, Shirl, RUN!' But all she could do was stand in numb horror as the green Toyota pick-up truck came speeding right for her. Then she felt the impact, felt her ribs breaking, felt the bags fly out of her hands. Then it was all black.  
  
***  
  
"Damn, Shirl! What were you doin' in the middle of the road anyway?!" Chibodee whispered fiercely to the unconscious woman in the bed. He brushed a red bang out of her face, willing her eyes to open. After Shirley was in the hospital he had gotten the call. The other girls-- Bunny, Cath and Janet--had by luck been in the neighborhood. After leaving his young Nicole with them, he drove to the hospital as fast as he could. The doctors had told him that she was stable, but for how long they were uncertain. She was too badly injured; her whole left rib cage broken and her left lung punctured in several places and utterly useless.  
  
"Please, Shirley, wake up," He begged of his young wife. She was 29, and the doctors said she wouldn't live without breathing equipment, that she might not live up at all. Chibodee held her hand in his own two, his tears falling onto her cold fingers. "Please, Shirley, please."  
  
His words had no affect. None whatsoever. She didn't stir, didn't wake, didn't bat an eyelash. The beeps that signified her heartbeat slowed down. And down. Chibodee hurriedly looked at the machine. The heartbeats were slowing down; her heart beat slower and slower. Until there was one continuous "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP...," and the heart monitor ran a straight line.  
  
"Shirley! No, Shirley!" Chibodee cried. Then his voice came out a hoarse whisper. "Please, no, Shirl. You said we'd always be together. Don't leave me now."  
  
But nothing changed. The heartbeat didn't miraculously start again; she didn't open her eyes. For now it was final. Shirley Crocket, wife to Chibodee Crocket and mother of Nicole Crocket, was dead.  
  
***  
  
"Please, God, grace this woman and give her a righteous spot in Heaven above." Finished the priest. Everyone watched in silence as Shirley's casket was carried down the row, to be lowered in a hole in the dirt. Her headstone read as such: "In honor of Shirley Crocket, wife, mother and lovely young woman. FC 40-FC 69." Chibodee watched as the casket was covered up with the previously stirred dirt, and as it was patted into place.  
  
"There was nothing you could do, mon ami," said George, who stood next to Chibodee.  
  
"She was a good woman, Crocket," Natasha agreed. They all were dressed for the occasion, black. Natasha had even left her crop at home in Neo-Russia.  
  
"Don't forget you still have Nicole," Rain added.  
  
"Yes. Now you must raise her yourself, Chibodee," Argo said.  
  
"We'll be at your house, if you want us," Domon said, before he and the rest left. Chibodee stood staring forlornly at the fresh grave when he felt a small hand tug on his black slacks. He looked down to see his red- haired daughter staring up at him with innocent pale green eyes.  
  
"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Nicole asked. A single tear trickled down Chibodee's cheek as he picked her up.  
  
"Mommy's gone on a trip, sweetie," He said.  
  
"When's she gonna come back?" asked the 3-year-old.  
  
"Mommy won't be comin' back, Nicole, not this time," Chibodee explained with a barely-able-to-keep-from-breaking voice. "It's just gonna be you an' me, girl. Just you an' me."  
  
===  
  
DarkDragon: Ooohhh! I can hear the howls of anger now. Needless to say, I'm proud of this chapter. (I think I heard that before. Oh, yah. Athena wrote it at the end of chapter 11. Thanx Athena!)  
  
Chibodee: HOW COULD YOU?!  
  
Shirley: WHY'D YOU KILL ME OFF??? Couldn't you have killed Maria-Louise or somethin'?  
  
DarkDragon: Sorry, but I already killed Marie-Louise in my other fic, "Of Roses and Red." Don't ask me why I named it that, 'cause I really don't know. I just thought it sounded cool. Don't you think "Of Roses and Red" sounds cool?  
  
Maria-Louise: Yes, whatever. And in that fic George is going to fall in love with a.a.beast. Yes, that'd be her rightful description.  
  
George: At least in this fan fiction I'm married to you, Miss--  
  
Maria-Louise: It's MARIA or LOUISE, but NOT MISS MARIA-LOUISE!!!  
  
George: hehe.Maria, yes, got it.  
  
Maria-Louise: Good.  
  
DarkDragon: Riiiiiiiggghhhttt. *shrugs*  
  
Random Thought: Things of the light are not the same in the dark.  
  
Random Advertisement: Go to neopets.com for pets, games and fun!!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	2. Prologue Part II: WolfGirl

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: A Wolf By the Ears  
  
Prologue Part II: Wolf-Girl  
  
===  
  
DarkDragon: Angst is good.  
  
Chibodee: No, angst is bad.  
  
DarkDragon: Angst is GOOD.  
  
Chibodee: Angst is BAD.  
  
George: Oi vey.  
  
~*5 hours later*~  
  
DarkDragon: Angst is good.  
  
Chibodee: Angst is bad.  
  
DarkDragon: Angst is good.  
  
Chibodee: Angst is bad.  
  
DarkDragon: Angst is good.  
  
Chibodee: Angst is bad.  
  
DarkDragon: Angst is good.  
  
Chibodee: Angst is bad.  
  
===  
  
"C'mon, Nicole, block the punch!" Chibodee yelled to his daughter. Chibodee threw another punch, and Nicole dodged. "Block, Nicole!"  
  
"Dad, you hit too hard!" Nicole shouted.  
  
"Your opponents won't hit soft, Nikki!" Chibodee said, throwing yet another punch.  
  
"You aren't my opponent, "Nicole stated.  
  
"As of right now I am," Chibodee responded.  
  
"Then can I attack?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Attack?" Chibodee echoed.  
  
"People attack their opponents, right? Then can I attack you?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Okay, Nikki. Bring it on," Chibodee said, putting his gloves up to defense position.  
  
"You asked for it, Dad," Nicole warned, then lunged. Chibodee stepped nimbly aside and tried a left hook on his daughter. Nicole dodged and feigned an uppercut, but then changed to a right hook, catching her father in the chin. "Dad! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"  
  
"That was nice, Nikki," Chibodee said, rubbing his chin. "But you still need a little more power behind your punch."  
  
"I'll work on it, Dad. But can we get some food? I'm starving!" Nicole said, and took her boxing gloves off. Chibodee followed his daughter's example and removed his gloves, then unwound the tape. Nicole had already removed hers and left it and the gloves in a heap. She was walking toward the kitchen when she turned.  
  
"I'll go out and get some Chinese, okay Dad?" Nicole asked, secretly hoping her father would let her go this time.  
  
"I'm comin' with you, young lady," Chibodee said as he put the equipment in its proper place.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Dad! I'm thirteen! I can take care of myself!" Nicole protested. Chibodee regarded her for a second, and sighed.  
  
"Fine. You can go alone Nikki," he finally said.  
  
"YES!" Nicole shouted, and ran out the door.  
  
"Remember, look both ways before you cross the street, and always pay attention to the cars!" Chibodee called after her. That girl is gonna get herself killed! He thought. Then he went inside.  
  
***  
  
Nicole thanked the Chinese take-out man and strolled off with the food. Her stomach grumbled hungrily as the luscious aroma of food drifted up to her nose. Sniffing it with closed eyes, she sighed happily. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a pitiful meow.  
  
"Mew." a little back kitten said, limping across the street. It was a small street, one way, no intersection or even lights. There was a stop sign at the corner, but otherwise, it was deserted and bare. The black kitten was dragging its right back paw, limping every other step.  
  
"Oh, you poor little thing!" Nicole cried. She ran to the middle of the street and picked the little cat up. She inspected the back leg and tutted. "You have a broken hind-foot, you know that? I wonder who--or what--did this to you."  
  
As she inspected the little black kitten, she never expected that it would be the cause of something amazing, and to some people, terrible.  
  
***  
  
Jeffery was a busy man, and at this particular moment, he was busy as well. He was holding some important documents under a thigh, and his cell-phone in his hand. He placed the cell in-between his shoulder and his bent head while taking a sip of his coffee. All of a sudden the coffee spilled onto his pants, and the hot liquid burned his skin.  
  
"Damn! No, not you Robert. I spilled some coffee. Yeah, the deal's on," Jeffery said as he looked for some napkins. The street he was on was nearly always deserted at this time of day, so he wasn't scared he would crash into someone. When he lifted his head up, though, that someone was standing in the middle of the road. He realized too late that the car would never stop before it hit the girl.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, Chibodee Crocket here. What?! What do you mean?! Yes, I see. I'll be right there," Chibodee hung up the phone and ran out of the house. "CorLander!" he shouted. Gundam Maxter's CorLander sped up to him and he jumped to the wheel. Taking the CorLander through the fastest route, he dodged cars and jumped over them, content only to get to the hospital where his daughter was being held. When he got there he rushed into the lobby, and found out that his daughter was in intensive care. He got directions from a nurse and sprinted to the room.  
  
He saw his daughter, deathly pale. He grabbed the doctor as he exited. "What happened to my daughter?!" he demanded. The doctor adjusted his spectacles.  
  
"You must be Mr. Crocket. Your daughter was involved in a hit and run accident. She has no major injuries other than a cracked rib and a gash down her side. Unfortunately, she lost too much blood before arriving here. Her body cannot make enough fast enough. She may die unless she gets a blood transplant," The doctor said in a high, reedy voice.  
  
"Then why haven't you done the transplant?" Chibodee growled.  
  
"I'm afraid your daughter has an extremely rare blood type. We have none of her type in the blood bank," The doctor explained.  
  
"What do you mean?!?!" Chibodee shouted in rage.  
  
"Just what I said, Mr. Crocket. Now if you'll excuse me," the doctor pushed by Chibodee, to do who knows what.  
  
"Damn!" Chibodee shouted. He put his fists on the sill and watched his daughter. Then he turned and slumped against the window. "I don't want to loose you too, Nikki."  
  
***  
  
It had been four hours since the accident. Chibodee stood by his daughter's window faithfully, wishing that he had never let her go alone.  
  
"Chibodee?"  
  
Chibodee turned to see the Shuffle Alliance. How they had come to know about Nicole, he could only guess. How they had managed to get here.he looked at them and had a pretty good idea.  
  
"What're you doing here?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"We came when we heard, Crocket," Natasha said in annoyance, pushing past the men.  
  
"Yes, we wanted to see if it was true," Maria-Louise agreed.  
  
"They insisted," Domon said with a shrug in answer to his questioning glance.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Chibodee, are you okay?"  
  
Chibodee turned to see his former crew, Bunny, Cath and Janet, standing behind him. Bunny was the one with her hand on his shoulder. He turned back to the window to stare at the still form of his daughter. "No, I'm not," he answered shortly.  
  
"If there's anything we can do--" George started.  
  
"Find my donor for my daughter's transfusion, that's what," Chibodee said. Rain nodded to him.  
  
"Sai, see if you can find out the blood type. Hurry and get it," Rain said. Sai Sici took off at a breakneck speed, and they all winced as there was a crashing sound.  
  
"I'm okay!" Sai shouted and continued on his way.  
  
"The question is, is the nurse you crashed into okay," Cecil muttered. Chibodee, nor anyone else, answered her. Chibodee was staring at Nicole.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure there's someone who has Nicole's blood type," Janet said.  
  
"Yeah, Chibodee, lighten up!" Cath agreed.  
  
"I've already lost Shirl, I don't want to loose Nikki," Chibodee murmured.  
  
"You won't loose her, Chibodee," Argo--the silent one (-_-')--assured him.  
  
"Just wait," Bunny agreed. She was about to say something else, but Sai crashed into her.  
  
"I'm okay!" he assured everyone as he hopped up. Bunny groaned.  
  
"I'm not," she muttered.  
  
"Well?" Rain prompted.  
  
"I got somethin' better than just her blood type," Sai said. A nurse walked up to them. "I got a nurse who has a donor," he said proudly.  
  
"Yes, we have a donor," the nurse said. Chibodee looked about ready to wring her neck for taking so long to tell. "But it's an.odd one."  
  
"Well, spit it out!" Chibodee yelled.  
  
"It's one of the white wolves at the New York City Zoo," the nurse finished.  
  
"A wolf?" Chibodee repeated. "At the Zoo?!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crocket. That's the only thing we know that has the same blood type as your daughter," the nurse said. The same doctor from before appeared.  
  
"Your daughter can't live much longer without that transfusion," he informed them.  
  
"I'll do it," Chibodee said, and turned to the window.  
  
"You're gonna have your daughter be part wolf?" Sai asked in shock.  
  
"If it'll keep her alive, yes," Chibodee stated. The nurse came out again.  
  
"It is only fair to warn you that because wolves have different genetic patterns than humans, she might experience some changes that we cannot undo," the nurse said.  
  
"I don't care, just do it," Chibodee said in a flat tone. The nurse nodded and they began.  
  
***  
  
Nicole woke up. She had a MAJOR headache. And her head felt funny, almost too heavy. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She felt around her head and encountered a strange thing. They were triangular and furry, and were attached to her head. She picked up the hand mirror that was lying on a tray table and looked at herself. The first things she noticed were her eyes. They had changed from pale green to yellow changing to pale green near the bottom. Wolf's eyes, she thought, almost automatically. Moving the mirror slightly up, she was able to see two reddish-brown ears poking out of her hair. She touched them. They were those triangular, furry things she had felt a moment before. They were ears. Her ears. She fainted again, just as her father entered the room. Oh my.he thought.  
  
***  
  
Again Nicole woke up, but this time she remembered her ears and her eyes. The first thing--or rather, things--she saw were the Alliance and their girls, her father sitting right by her bed.  
  
"How're you feeling, Nikki?" he asked.  
  
"Dad, why do I have ears?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you see." her father seemed reluctant to answer the question.  
  
"I'll be frank with you, Crocket. You have wolf's blood in you. You're part wolf," Natasha said.  
  
"Wolf?" she asked again. "How did that happen?!"  
  
"It was the only way to save your life, Nikki," Chibodee explained to his daughter. "You would've died otherwise."  
  
Nicole looked at her Dad, then the rest of the Shuffles, who shrugged. "Okay.so I've got a wolf's eyes and ears. My life just went down the gutter."  
  
===  
  
DarkDragon: WOOF!  
  
Chibodee: Nikki should be saying that, not you.  
  
Nicole: Yeah!  
  
DarkDragon: but being a wolf--or part wolf--must be so much fun!  
  
Nicole: You try it sometime. I doubt you'd like it.  
  
Chibodee: By the by, does this story get any better?  
  
DarkDragon: WOOF!  
  
Chibodee: Right, then.  
  
Random Thought: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wold, nya nya nya nya nya nya.  
  
Random Advertisement: Build 'em, customize, mobilize. Watch them come to life right before your eyes! Buy zoids models at the nearest Toys 'R' Us.  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS:  
  
AngelWarrior- I get that "so sad" stuff a lot. I know my stuff is sad, I purposely make it that way. But hey, reviews are nice. Thanx a bunch!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	3. Chapter I: Daughter Problems

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: A Wolf By the Ears  
  
Chapter I- Daughter Problems  
  
===  
  
DarkDragon: Hiya all! This is your fave authoress, DarkDragon!  
  
Stalker: Who ever said you were our favorite?  
  
DarkDragon: Who ever said you'd live?  
  
Stalker: *gulp* I think I'll shut up now.  
  
DarkDragon: Good.  
  
Chibodee: Was that absolutely necessary?  
  
DarkDragon: What, shutting him up?  
  
Chibodee: No, making my only daughter a freak after you killed my wife.  
  
DarkDragon: I guess not. Well, actually, I planned to make your daughter a wolf-girl from the beginning. I just though killing off Shirley would make it all the worse. Make you more desperate. And I like killing people.  
  
Chibodee: *sweatdrop* You're evil, completely evil.  
  
DarkDragon: Down to the core. *smiles* ^_^;  
  
===  
  
The girl--young woman, actually--walked down the hall, careful to keep the bandana covering her hair. Her yellow-green eyes watched every passing person nervously. Her second day in University High school and she didn't want anyone to know who she really was. Not yet. Yet she also scanned the packed halls for two other things: her first class and the only person who knew the real her and liked her. She found the latter first.  
  
"Nicole! Arrêt, fille!" she called. Her friend was Neo-French, that much was obvious. She had striking red hair and blue eyes. She lived with her mother, her father lived in Neo-France. Be that as it may, she was nothing like either of her parents. Her father, the famous George de Sand, lived with her brother Pierre in Neo-France, while her mother, Maria-Louise, took care of her in the small California town.  
  
"Des, porquoi est tu tard?" the girl, Nicole, asked.  
  
"Je m'erévillé tard," the other girl replied. They switched to English.  
  
"Did your mother take you?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yeah. The limo's still outside," Nicole's friend said with a sly smile.  
  
"I'm not ditching school yet, Destiny," Nicole said sternly.  
  
"Once everyone finds out you're just gonna retreat to a gym again," Destiny de Sand predicted knowingly.  
  
"I know, but still." Nicole shrugged. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Damn! The first bell rings in two minutes and my first class is half-way across the school!"  
  
Fortunately, she was faster than most. Taking off at a sprint she dodged around people, looking like a zigzagging bolt. It was then that her bandana fell off. There was a collective gasp, and then quiet. Then the whispers started. Slowly and quietly at first, but gaining volume as time passed. Nicole picked up her bandana, and fled. She rounded a corner and found herself staring at the doors of the school. Without hesitation, she pushed one and ran out. She knew her way around, and soon found the fitness center. Stepping in, she showed her ID to the clerk on duty and found her way to the punching bags. Seeing as nobody was around, she removed her bandana. Red-tinted wolf's ears perked and she relaxed slightly. It hurt to keep them under a bandana. Then she began a furious workout.  
  
***  
  
" 'Ey, Nikki!" Des shouted and ran up to her friend. "I still don't know how you got that ID," Destiny said when she reached Nicole.  
  
"Dad pulled some strings," Nicole answered simply and continued her workout, ignoring her protesting muscles and sweat-coated clothes.  
  
"Like he did in Jr. High? And Elementary? And soon will have to do for Uni High?" Des asked, raising an eyebrow. Nicole didn't answer. "I know it's hard--"  
  
"You wouldn't believe," Nicole interrupted. Des continued.  
  
"I know it's hard, but you need to stay in school to get to represent Neo- America in the Gundam fights!" Des finished.  
  
"Dad never got past high school," Nicole pointed out.  
  
"At this rate, you won't reach second year," Des said. Nicole ignored her. "Why don't you rest before that bag breaks," she suggested. Nicole looked at her and gestured across the room. Two other punching bags hung ripped open, the sand spilling onto the floor. But she sighed in defeat.  
  
"I need to rest anyway," she finally agreed. Des nodded. They went downstairs and out of the center. Nicole tried her best to ignore the whispers as she passed people. Some pointed at her odd yellow-to-green eyes, others at her red ears. Des didn't spare them a glance, though Nicole was becoming uneasy. Finally Nicole pulled her best friend into an alley. "Let's use the roofs, Des. I don't like when people stare at my ears."  
  
"Keep em under your bandana," Des suggested.  
  
"They're still sore from this morning. Des, they're sensitive!" Nicole said, and practically flew up an emergency stair. Destiny sighed and followed her up. There they hopped roofs until they reached the gates of Nicole's house. Inside the gates there was a grass field with a winding path, and poppies--the state flower--in neat rows. Then there was the mansion-like house. It looked Victorian, with a widow's walk and high, slanted roofs. The wooden planks were painted in red, white and blue. Most of the inhabitants of Irvine, CA felt very honored to have Chibodee Crocket in their city, however small.  
  
"I guess we split here," Des said. Nicole nodded and jumped down from the roof. Des landed beside her, with a flowing grace only the de Sand family possessed. Nicole then took a running start and jumped over the fence. She waved to Des, then continued up the cobbled path. She removed her key from her book bag and unlocked the front door. Setting her bag down, she proceeded to the kitchen to have a snack.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Nikki! Nikki, where are you?" Chibodee called, trying to find his daughter. He finally found her in his personal gym, stringing a new punching bag. He noticed the old one lay in the trash with the sand in a neat pile next to it. "Rough day?"  
  
Nicole's ears perked, she had heard him, but didn't turn from her work. Chibodee got the hint. He rubbed his temples in frustration and aggravation. "What period did you skip this time?"  
  
"Before first," Nicole replied. Instead of the scolding she usually got, she got something quite different.  
  
"How many times, Nicole, how many times?" he asked with a groan. Then he left. Nicole's ears flattened against her head in shame. She could hear the disappointment in his voice; it dripped disappointment.  
  
"DAMN!!" she yelled, and threw a punch at the new bag. It took the punch, but the one after it tore a hole in the material. Nicole stomped outside, her ears now standing rigid in anger. She spied a tree. "BURNING PUNCH!" she cried, and soon the tree was engulfed in flames. She watched them dance, and as the tree turned to ashes her anger did as well, she flopped down on the grass, exhausted.  
  
***  
  
Chibodee watched the tree burn as well. Deciding something should be done, he called up Bunny and the girls.  
  
"Hello? Cath speaking," a soft voice replied.  
  
"Cath, it's Chibodee," Chibodee said into the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey Boss!" Cath said.  
  
"I'm having trouble with Nicole. She's skipping school because kids tease her, and I don't know what to do," he said softly.  
  
"Nikki again?" Cath asked. "I'll get Bunny."  
  
"Thanks Cath," Chibodee said. Soon Bunny was on.  
  
"I understand that Nicole is having academic problems?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Yeah, big ones. It's the second day of school and she played hookie," Chibodee said.  
  
"It's the ears, right? Her wolf ears," Bunny said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I don't know what to do," he said. "I moved from NYC to get away from this, and now it's just happening all over again."  
  
"I know Boss," Bunny said soothingly. "I'll come over, with some friends, and see what I can do."  
  
"What friends?" Chibodee asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be there by tomorrow," Janet added, it seemed she'd picked up another phone. Chibodee looked at the ashes that used to be a tree, and his daughter lying on the grass.  
  
"Just get here quick," he said. "I don't know what she'll do."  
  
===  
  
Chibodee: That was pretty pointless.  
  
DarkDragon: What's your point?  
  
Chibodee: Nothing. But nothing happened! I want action!!  
  
DarkDragon: I can have you and her get into a fight and she runs away and gets in a hit and run accident and dies. Would that make you happy?  
  
Chibodee: *pouts* I hate you.  
  
DarkDragon: *looks innocent* I luv you too, Chib-chan.  
  
Chibodee: *glares* If looks could kill, you'd be six feet under.  
  
DarkDragon: They can't, so tough.  
  
Chibodee: *stalks off muttering something about 'no death and destruction'*  
  
DarkDragon: Death, destruction, blood, gore, death, and even more death.I love angst.  
  
PS: If you think I got the French wrong, put it in a review. Thanx, pplz!  
  
Random Thought: Don't Do Drugs! D.A.R.E.! Live a drug-free life! Drug- free is the way to be!!  
  
Random Advertisement: Put the pieces into the slots, make the right selections. But be quick you're racing the clock.POW!! Pop goes Perfection (from Milton-Bradly)!  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS:  
  
Avalon Forever: Thanx for reviewing chapter two. You're the only one who has. *sniff, sniff* I'm glad you think this story is cool, and I did check out your story.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


End file.
